Single person type transporting equipment and aids are often found in the health impaired environment or for use by the aged. Typically are a wheel chair and a walker. Normally such equipment serves a single purpose only. With the increased cost of transportation and congestion the availability of economical single person transportation is becoming increasingly more important for general use as well. While conditions of general use do not require the ability to do tight turns, specialised single person transporting equipment used indoors often requires such ability. The availability of inter-convertible transportation equipment serving both a general and specialised purpose while accommodating particular circumstances is consequently of substantial importance.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inter-convertible single person type transporting aid employable for everyday use as well as in a specialised environment such as under conditions of health impairment.
2. Prior Art Description
Single person type transportation equipment is mainly found in the environment of health impaired or aged person use. Specialised single person transporting equipment being able to serve a number of purposes is found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,883 shows a motorized walker that can also be used as wheel chair type equipment. Its use as a walker does not incorporate the standard semi enclosing frame which accommodates the ease of use of such equipment. While it is formed with wheels at outside positions this walker will not be able to perform tight turns such as in a corridor of a hospital or a home for the aged. U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,641 shows a motorized wheel chair with drive intermediate its outside wheels apparently enabling its performing tight turns. The equipment of this invention is however not inter-convertible to enable its performing a variety of other single person transporting functions.